Best Kept Secret
by SSJ-Bra
Summary: A/U where Saiyans rule over humans. Demi-saiyans are not accepted by Saiyans or humans. What is Bra to do with her bottled up hatred or love?


Best Kept Secret  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to the honorable Akira Toriyama-sama. I am not worthy of such greatness.  
  
"Mother, no!" Bra watched as her mother Bulma was beaten and blasted to her death. "Mama, no you have to hold on!" Bra caressed Bulma's face. A teary bloody Bulma weakly replied, "Bra run away, run away as fast as you can. Run to the nearest village. Seek." "Mother!!!" At that instant Bulma's ki faded.  
  
In the present, tears trickled down her cold cheeks down to her cold heart. She closed her crystalline eyes and quietly flashed back to that infamous day.  
  
"Don't scream little girl. Ha, you'll be next to join the rest of them." Bra arose from her mother side. "Shut up you bastard!" The Saiyan solider raised an eyebrow. "Why you.die you filthy mutt!"  
  
"There was a light that came from somewhere or someone and then I blacked out. When I woke up, every one had disintegrated and I was the only one left."  
  
Bra did manage to make it to another village but did not manage to obtain a surrogate family. She was meet with reticule and discrimination. Through a period of pick pocketing she finally was able to buy a lot with a dirt floor shack. Until one day when Bra stumbled upon three women.  
  
It was a good day to gather or rather steal fruits and vegetables from her neighbors' fields. Later she went home to leave her loot in the shack and pick up her homemade spear for the hunt. At the time Bra was seventeen and through life's hardships she was able to over come anything that came her way by herself. She was independent and she trusted no one. She jumped on and off trees until she spotted a wild bore. "Perfect this bore will last me a couple of days." Bra peered down on the unexpected bore and was about to pounce when a shock wave through her off balance. The bore squealed and ran off. "What the hell was that? What ever it was it knocked me off the tree and on to my bum." "Pan! That was great. But try to control your ki so that it doesn't go wild like that." "Mom you never say anything just nice. You always got to add something negative." "Videl, what just happened!?" "Oh don't worry Chichi. It was just Pan. She learned how to make a ki blast." "Oh well that's fine and all but if you don't hurry your dinner is going to get cold." The three dark haired women began to retreat to their premises until Bra stepped up to the plate. "Speaking about dinner you made mine escape with your reckless blast." "Reckless blast who are you calling reckless." Yelled out the youngest woman. "You, you loud mouth brat. And if you don't cough up some bore meat, you'll be coughing up your own blood." "Oh yeah." "Yeah." Bra and Pan charged up to each other until the older woman, Chichi intervened. "Girls you most not fight over foolishness." Chichi turned to Bra. "What is your name young lady?" Bra actually blushed a bit at the sound of some one calling her young lady. "My name is Bra." "Bra what, you most have a first name or is that your first name?" "Bra is my first name." Bra's pride plummeted. "I have no surname." Chichi observed Bra's tail flickering around nervously. "Oh, I understand. But surely you must have taken your mother's maiden name." "Look are you gonna give me my bore meat or not?" "Calm down girl, and join us in our dinner." "But grandmother you can't let her join us she's." "I'm what a half-breed go ahead and say it!" "Nonsense Pan if she would have wanted to kill us she would have done so already. She's just hungry that's all!" Bra falls head over heels at Chichi's comment.  
  
"I eventually told them my who story of how my mother was murdered by Saiyan soldiers. I still cry at nights over that incident. Soon I started to live with Chichi, Videl and Pan. Chichi was the paternal grandmother of Pan and Videl was Pan's mother. Everything was going along smoothly and I had even managed to piss off Pan because of my ability to learn techniques faster. I spent a lot of time with Pan since then and have even began to stand her a little. Chichi and Videl have tried to teach Pan and I what they know about fighting and ki energy. Later I found out that they had learned the trade from their husbands who were off fighting some war. I had been away from civilizations' news for so long that I had no idea we were at war. But my life was not finished giving me surprises. It was him who would turn my life upside down." 


End file.
